Sound of Silence
by living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed
Summary: "Sometimes I wish he would scream and yell like other children do. He's lived like this for so long, I just wish I could hear him laugh, hear his voice. Anything but this awful silence."ON HOLD
1. The Price of Silence

**Sound of Silence**

"Sometimes I wish he would scream and yell like other children do. He's lived like this for so long—I just wish I could hear him laugh—hear his voice. Anything but this awful silence."

AN: Hey guys. Here's a brand new story. I hope you all like it. If you like stories involving Remus and Harry, than this one is right up your alley. This is **not a slash** and it does contain elements of child abuse. So if that isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you don't read any further than this. It is rated for language. No flames, only constructive criticism. Enjoy and please review at the end.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made off of this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raindrops tap softly against the large, arched windows as the remains of the evening's thunderstorm slowly moved behind the mountains. Still, the faint sound of thunder could be heard miles away. Bright moonlight shone in through the clouds, illuminating the dark velvet curtains that silhouetted the window frames. Candles flickered from various shelves and surfaces around the circler room, forcing their glow on the framed portraits of the room's previous owners, whom, slept peacefully in the quiet.

Tall bookshelves graced the walls of the room, jammed with elaborate artifacts and books. The center of the room held host to a large mahogany desk, intricately carved patterns decorated the legs. Laid out on the polished surface were several sheets of parchment; arranged in an organized chaos that only the maker would understand. A large feather quill stood idly in its silver ink pot, ready for use. Behind the desk a dark, purple armchair with a high back sat contently; adorned with golden tassels that hung gallantly on the end of the armrests. Two smaller, matching chairs were placed on the other side of the desk, also upholstered in dark purple.

A tall, gold perch was placed next to the oak-double doors that led into the majestic room. An enormous bird with crimson red feathers sat on the perch, nudging his head against the hand that gently stroked his beautiful feathers. The man sighed quietly as he pulled his hand away from the bird, turning back towards the desk. His long blue robes dragged across the floor as his boots made a soft thudding sound against the wood floors. His silver hair and beard, which were easily long enough to be tucked into his belt, reflected the moonlight entering the window.

He sat down in the high back chair silently and closed his sparkling blue eyes that hid behind the half moon spectacles that balanced on his crooked nose. Though he was very old, Albus Dumbledore always gave an impression of great energy, especially being the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But tonight, he felt drained. He longed to be asleep at this hour of the night.

But he knew he could not go to sleep—not now. His eyes glanced to the clock ticking on the wall. It was late. Very late.

_He should have been back by now_. Albus thought.

He lifted a tired hand to his face, massaging his temples rhythmically. Perhaps all this waiting was his own fault in the first place. He _was_ the one who sent the boy to live with those people—a choice that he never expected to regret. If only he had—no—there was no way he could have truly known the extent of the goings on. His biggest regret was not acting sooner.

Albus had thought that everything was fine. Arabella tried to warn him. She had spoken to him on countless occasions.

_He's quite small, Albus. Three years old and he doesn't talk, Albus. I haven't ever seen the boy smile; he isn't happy, Albus. Something isn't right._

He let her words linger in his mind. How long had he tried to reason them with simple answers? A late growth-spurt. Shyness perhaps. Arabella was just overacting—no—he needed to stop thinking this way. The truth had been exposed. He couldn't push aside these thoughts any longer. This was his fault and his alone. He needed to accept it now. His only hoped was that the damage could be fixed.

So, in the quiet office, Albus waited for Remus to return. Remus. Thank goodness for Remus Lupin. If he had not seen the boy with his own eyes they never would have known any of it. The boy would have been stuck with those muggles until it was time for him to begin Hogwarts. For the past week, Albus could not have been more grateful that Remus had gone to visit his brother on that particular day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think, Remy? It's great, isn't it?"

Remus smiled, trying to show as much enthusiasm as he could despite how tired his eyes were. Even though it had been two days since the last full moon, dark circles still outlined his amber-brown eyes. His soft, light brown hair held host to few strands of grey, and fell just to the nape of his neck. His oval-face was thin and handsome, containing only one imperfection— a small, faded scar above his right eyebrow.

"It's great. You'll be happy here. The three of you will be very happy." Remus smiled.

Demetri grinned back; though he shared the same eyes as his younger brother, he lacked the dark circles. His dark brown hair was cut close to his head; light facial hair trailed from his nose to his chin. His face was more angular than his brother's with a longer nose, still holding much similarity to his brother. "We love it here. It's a safe neighborhood, the house isn't too big and the mortgage was reasonable."

"Plus there's that huge park up the road where you can take Noah to play." Remus added.

"That's actually a main reason we bought the house." Demetri clarified. "The one great thing about Mongolia Crescent is the park. We've been here for less then a month—there hasn't been a day where Noah hasn't visited the park. He loves it."

Remus chuckled. "He's three. He'd be happy anyplace that had a park."

"True." Demetri murmured. "But we really love it here. It's close to town. The schools are great, it has a working fireplace—great for Floo, I might add. The only thing that's missing is my brother."

Remus shook his head, looking around the living room. Beige-leather couches stood in the middle of the room with a dark wood coffee table set between them. The sage green walls matched the green curtains that blew softly from the summer breeze, drifting in through the open windows. The tan rug was tightly woven and clean, lying elegantly on the polished oak floors. "I could never afford a house like this. Besides, what would I do with four bedrooms? I'm fine with two."

Demetri nodded. "Yeah. But at least you'd be closer to us."

"It isn't a good idea for me to live this close to other people. What would happen on the full moon? I'd be too loud. And with my luck, I would end up having a neighbor complaining that I was ritually slaughtering animals or something to that effect. No—I think I'll stay where I am. It's quiet in the country; no one can bother me there."

"You'll just have to come and visit then." Demetri smiled.

"When you finally get around to hooking up to the Floo network, that is." Remus replied, his voice laced with a playful sarcasm.

Demetri shrugged light-heartedly. "I'm working on it—"

"Famous last words…" Remus joked.

"Besides," Demetri reasoned. "you've got that old car of yours; you should use it more often instead of letting it sit in the driveway all the time."

"Prat." Remus chuckled.

"Git." Demetri smirked.

"Daddy, what's a git?" Noah asked in childish innocence as he ran to his father's side, holding his arms up to be held.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Pal. Just don't let Mummy hear you talking like that or you'll get Daddy into trouble." Demetri smiled as he settled Noah in his lap, tickling the boy's sides, making him giggle loudly.

Once Demetri stopped tickling, Noah looked up at Remus, making his dark brown hair fall into his shinning grey eyes. "Uncle Remus, guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"What?" Remus asked his nephew, his voice showing great enthusiasm.

"We live near a park!" Noah exclaimed happily.

"I've heard. Does your Daddy take you to the park?" Remus asked.

Noah looked up at Demetri; his fringe falling into his eyes again, making Demetri murmur about the boy needing a haircut soon. "Yup. He takes me there all the time. They've evens gots swings and a slide."

"That's great!" Remus smirked. "Did you hear that Demetri? Swings _and_ a slide. Wow. You guys _are_ lucky. What do you think Noah, should we make your Daddy take us to the park?"

"Yes! Yes! Can we, can we?" Noah asked excitedly, looking up at his father.

"Sure." Demetri said, "Dinner isn't for an hour yet. Go ask Mummy where she put your sweater and Uncle Remus and I will take you to the park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the trio carefully crossed the road, Noah made a running dash for the small playground, making Remus chuckle at his nephew's enthusiasm.

Having been renovated a year earlier, the playground was filled with new jungle gyms and swing sets, perfect for playing and climbing. The area was fenced off from the rest of the park, with large wooden benches for parents, conveniently placed in shady spots cast from the surrounding trees. A cool, August wind blew gently; lightly shaking the leaves of the trees.

The main jungle gym was dressed in bright primary colors, matching the yellow slides and the different steps and ladders to climb on. A few yards away stood a row of six swings, also decked out in blues and reds. The floor of the playground was a greenish-black material made of recycled car tires, now used to prevent any bumps or scrapes if a child was to trip and fall. A large red sandbox sat opposite the jungle-gym, filled with various sandcastles from the boxes' previous playmates.

Remus and Demetri sat down on one of the benches, watching as Noah climbed his way up one of twisted slides.

"Shouldn't you tell him to be careful or something?" Remus asked worriedly, watching as Noah's foot slipped, making him slide back to the bottom of the slide.

"Eh, what's the point?" Demetri shrugged, smirking as he watched his son. "Little bugger's going to do it any way."

"Great parenting skills. I can just imagine what Mum would say if she saw this." Remus snorted.

"Lord, I don't even want to think about it." Demetri shuttered. "Probably something along the lines of: _Demetrius! What are you doing? Don't let Noah do that. He's going to break his neck_!" Demetri shouted in mock anger, speaking in a high squeaky voice, attempting to imitate his mother.

Remus laughed, punching his brother in the arm. "You sound just like her. It's creeping me out."

"You're the one who brought it up in the first place." Demetri chuckled.

Remus sighed. "Well, I'll never do that again. I'll have nightmares for weeks."

"So." Demetri started after a moment, clearing his throat. "How are things?"

"Things?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You know, _things_—the house, the car, your financial situation over the past month, the full moon—"

"Hold it, back up. What was that last one?" Remus asked in slight disbelief.

"The car?" Demetri asked innocently.

"I think not." Remus replied sarcastically. "Care to try again?"

"Alright. You caught me." Demetri sighed. "How are you doing money wise?"

"Fine." Remus replied shortly.

"Are you sure." Demetri hesitated, looking concerned. "I mean, I know that, that Douglas guy fired you last month and I—I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. I've been fine. Really." Remus insisted. "You don't have to worry."

Demetri smiled. "Of course I have to worry about you. You're my brother." His smiled faltered. "So, you're sure that you're okay? You're eating well and everything?"

Remus shook his head. "You sound like Mum."

"I know, I know. But I can't help it sometimes." Demetri sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know why he fired you anyway?"

Remus shrugged. "Same reason they all do."

"Too many sick days?"

"Yeah." Remus whispered. "It's not like I do on purpose. I can't help it. The full moon it just—it's very draining on a person's energy."

"Have you been looking for anything new?"

"I've been looking around at some shops and stores. There is a muggle bookstore a few towns over from me. I'm going to try my luck there."

"In the meantime, if you need anything, you'll let me know, right?"

"I will." Remus smiled, although in his heart, he knew he'd rather starve to death than ask anyone for money. "So," Remus began, changing the subject, "how's work?"

"Busy as usual, but at least I can't say that my job ever gets boring." Demetri chuckled.

"Working at St. Mungos—I doubt it will ever be boring."

"Just the other day I had some guy come in who nearly blew his arm off." Demetri snorted. "His wife wasn't too happy about it."

"How did he manage that?"

"His wand backfired." Demetri shook his head. "Poor bloke. We were able to set him right in the end, but that really must have hurt."

"I can imagine."

"Oh no." Demetri muttered.

"What?" Remus asked, looking at Noah, thinking that he had hurt himself. His nephew was now sitting in the sand box, building a small castle, perfectly unharmed.

"See that woman over there?" Demetri asked quietly, nudging his head towards the entrance of the playground. "The one with the two kids—don't stare at her, though."

Remus moved his eyes to the entrance of the park, landing on the woman his brother had mentioned. Her wavy blonde hair was layered, falling past her long neck to her shoulders, framing her long face. A frown tugged on her small, puckish lips. Her right hand was firmly gripped around one of her children's wrists, walking quicker than the small boy could keep up with.

The other child that waddled past her was possibly the largest child that Remus had ever laid eyes on. His round pink face was topped with a crown of curly blonde hair; the boy had practically no neck. He wore clothes that probably wouldn't fit Noah for years. Remus secretly hoped that the child would not go and play in the sandbox with his nephew. Much to his relief, the chubby boy wobbled over to the swings.

Remus' eyes landing back on the woman and the other child, eyeing them warily as they made their way over to another bench in the park. She sat down on the bench, roughly pulling the small boy up with her, making him sit at the other end. She forcefully released his hand, making him pull it close to his tiny body, rubbing gently. She turned to the boy, telling him something that Remus could not decipher from so far away, but by the look on her face, it appeared to be a warning of some kind. She then took out a book from the bag she was caring and started to read.

Remus looked at the little boy seated next to her, watching him carefully. His black hair stood up in all directions, his fringe falling into the brightest pair of green eyes that Remus had ever seen. The child's dark hair gave Remus the impression that the child was not related to the two blondes he had arrived with. Remus felt his heart clench at the look on the boy's face as he watched the other children play, as if secretly longing to join them. He sat quietly on the bench, making no attempt to move or play.

"Do you see them?" Demetri asked as his eyes landed on his son, still playing contently in the sandbox.

"Yeah."

"They're weird." Demetri replied, turning back to his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"They're just—weird, Remus. I can't explain it. Marie and I, we—we just don't like them."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"You see their boy— the fat one?"

"Yeah." Remus replied as he watched the boy push a little girl off the swing, making her run off crying to her mother.

"The little git, he picks on everyone in the park." Demetri grunted. "Last week, Marie came home from the park with Noah hysterically crying."

"What happened?"

"The little shit tripped him and made Noah go tumbling down the slide. He hit his head against the side of it. Marie was afraid he was going to have a concussion."

"Was he alright?"

"Yeah. He was fine, it's just, these people aren't normal, Remus."

"Well, what's so strange about them?"

"Well, I've never spoken to them personal, but Marie has. It was when we first moved in. She took Noah to the park one afternoon while I was at work. Apparently that woman, Petunia, I think that's her name, came and introduced herself to Marie."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's a nosey parker, I'll tell you. She started asking Marie all these questions about where we had moved from and what our line of work was. Like that's any of her business." Demetri shook his head, snorting. "Muggles. Think they're entitled to know everything about everyone."

"Maybe she was just trying to be nice." Remus suggested.

"Marie said that she had a nasty tone about her. Anyway, the woman's a total phony. She doesn't work. Her husband does something with drills or something mechanical like that. Sandra, our next door neighbor, said that the Dursleys are just a nosey bunch of people and to ignore them. Thankfully we didn't buy that house on Privet Drive. I'd hate living next to them."

"Dursley?" Remus questioned. Where had he heard that name before? It seemed so familiar to him and yet—he couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah, Dursley." Demetri retorted bitterly. "And if you think the mother is bad, just watch her son. He's a _real_ winner."

Remus looked at the chubby boy standing at the top of the slide, not letting any of the other children go down it.

"What a brat. You should have seen him last week. Threw a huge temper tantrum because he had to leave. Honestly, I can't believe that some people let their kids get away with stuff like that. You should have seen his mother doting on him and promising him sweets. It was disgusting. If Noah ever acted like that…"

"How old is he?"

"Noah's age."

"He's kid is _only_ three?" Remus asked blatantly. "He's nearly twice Noah's size!"

"Yeah, I know. The one I really feel bad for his cousin."

"The dark haired one?" Remus asked, looking over towards the bench again. The little boy was still sitting there, looking at his dirty trainers.

"Yeah. Poor kid, look at how they dress him. I bet those clothes must have belonged to his cousin. They probably won't fit him properly for a few years yet. He's tiny. I don't think they feed him enough."

"How do you know he's their cousin?"

"Dursley revealed that information when she was talking to Marie. Her sister's son. Been living with them since he was a baby. His parents died in a car crash or something like that. Poor kid; must suck to be stuck with that family. They don't even take him to the park normally. They leave him with a sitter." Demetri sighed. "Marie said it was eerie how Dursley acted when her nephew was brought up. Said she acted like she didn't want anything to do with the kid—like he was a nuisance in her life more than anything else. Only wanted to talk about her son."

Remus' eyes wandered again to the small boy. Green eyes were focused on the sandbox as he moved to get off the bench. His feet hadn't even touched the ground when Petunia grabbed the back of his shirt, quickly lifting him back onto his seat. Remus winced as she slapped the back of the boy's head, making him jerk forward slightly. He looked back up at his aunt, his eyes wide and frightened as she shook a finger angrily in front of his face, scolding him harshly.

"Kid doesn't talk." Demetri commented, also watching the scene out of the corner of his eye, looking disgusted.

"What?" Remus asked, looking back at Demetri.

"The cousin. He doesn't talk."

"What do you mean he doesn't talk?"

"I mean, he doesn't talk. He was standing with Mrs. Dursley when she was talking with Marie. Marie tried to say something to the kid but apparently he doesn't talk."

"Is he mute?"

"I guess so. I'm not really sure. Part of me feels like it's more than that though."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Demetri explained. "He just looks so small, you know. Look at the Dursley kid and then look at him. You just saw what happened just then. Something just doesn't add up there."

"What are you saying exactly?" Remus questioned cautiously.

"I think they beat the kid. It could explain why he doesn't talk along with some other things."

"That's a huge accusation." Remus replied seriously.

"Maybe. All I know is that the situation is weird. But hey, it's not my place—I have my own family to watch after."

"Why don't you say something then? Tell the muggle authorities or—"

"As much as it breaks my heart to see a kid stuck with a family like that, the thought of the kid in an orphanage is worse. You know how those places can be. You've heard the stories. The ones in the wizarding world are bad enough; imagine what a muggle one must be like…the kid's better off being with some sort of family than none."

Remus looked back at the boy. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, resting his head in his arms, watching his cousin play on the jungle gym. Remus frowned at the sadness in the boy's eyes. Despite their vibrant green color, they carried a look that no child that young should carry—loneliness, misery. It nearly broke Remus' heart.

"What's his name?" Remus asked quietly.

"Henry? Harry? I don't remember; something along those lines."

_Harry? _Remus repeated in his mind. _Harry?_

Remus felt his stomach drop as it finally dawned on him where he had heard _Dursley_ before. Lily's sister. Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Privet drive. Voldemort. _Harry_. It was all coming back to him at an alarming rate. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Truth be told, he hadn't seen Harry since he was a baby, and in that time, Harry had changed quite a bit, but still—James' hair, Lily's eyes, it seemed so obvious now. _This_ was the condition that James and Lily's son was left in? Wearing old, baggy clothes and living with the worst muggles Remus had ever seen?

He felt the blood drain from his face as he turned his gaze to the small boy again. The boy lifted his hand to scratch his head, bushing his bangs out of his face, revealing a lightning-bolt shaped scar that hid beneath his hair.

_Oh, Harry._ Remus thought, a feeling of dread coming over him. _What have they done to you?_

"Remus? You alright?" Demetri asked worriedly as he shook Remus' shoulder. "You've gone all pale."

"I'm fine." Remus tried to reassure. "I'm fine, just tired."

Demetri checked his watch. "We should probably head on back home now. Marie will kill us if we're late for dinner."

He stood up and called Noah, who came running over, holding his arms up to Remus so he could be carried. Remus obliged and lifted the boy, balancing him on his hip, his eyes never once leaving the black haired boy sitting on the bench. As they walked back to the house, Remus knew that he was going to get in touch with Albus Dumbledore very, very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks to Jess, Sam and Kelly for being my Betas. Please review.


	2. Half a Person

AN: I finally finished chapter two!!!! It took me forever but I really liked how this turned out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one. I couldn't believe how much positive feedback I got from this fic. Any who, I hope you all like this one as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two-Half a Person

_Not even the rats dared to go there after night fall. Only a cat's glowing, yellow eyes could see through the thick darkness, and even they feared to enter it. Cold drafts crawled up the legs of unsuspecting passers, clawing at their ankles, making the tiny fibers on the back of their necks stand ridged. Most people picked up their speed and turn their heads away from the entrance of the black abyss, trying to hide their fear from the threatening snarls from the surrounding tenement houses. Too narrow for the street lights to break through the long, harsh darkness, one needed to put their hands out and feel the cold, cracked cement underneath their palms as they tried to navigate their way through the tunnel. _

_Few knew how to steer their way through the beer bottles that lined the cobblestone floor. Stale water lay between the broken pathways, muffling the sounds of leather boots like a distant echo. Little moonlight shone into the small cracks in the tunnel walls but what managed to break through illuminated the broken glass like a dim floor light to those who dared to take the walk that seemed to last an eternity. _

_Remus took small steps as he blindly made his way deeper down the into earth, following the tunnel steadily. Long ago it had been an underground connecting tunnel, used to link buildings together for the deliveries. Though the original intention was for good, devious things had occurred in the silent underway over the years, forcing the tunnels to be closed indefinitely. _

_No one dared to enter them now. A sign stood at the entrance of the south tunnel, stained with water marks and weathered over time, it read the same as it had for the past hundred years: Danger. All trespassers beware. _

_Most people obeyed the sign, having known the dark history of the tunnels and fearing what would happen if they entered. Why someone would willingly go into them, not even Remus was sure._

_Trying not to trip on the uneven cobblestones, Remus continued his decent into the darkness. He pulled his jacket closer around his body, protecting himself from the laughing cold around him that swept past his face, making his coat blow upward at the bottom. How the tunnel had any source of wind, not even Remus himself could figure out. _

_Remus wasn't sure how long he trudged through the darkness. It could have been a minute; it could have been an hour. He continued slowly, squinting his eyes at the light that he though he detected up ahead. _

_As the light became brighter in the darkness, Remus was able to detect a ramp leading out toward the street. Picking up his speed, he strode out of the tunnel, coming to face a flight of rusted, metal stairs, completely surrounded by concrete. A lamp at the top of a cramped, spiral staircase provided the only source of light that Remus could detect. A cold breeze passed over him as he reached an uneasy hand to one of the squeaky railings. The staircase shook as he ascended quickly, making the loose dirt and rocks sift through the wide gaps between each creaking step. _

_He stepped onto the concrete landing, pausing to look at ragged, wood door in between a tight door frame. He looked around him, before placing his hand on the pewter door handle, slowly opening the door and slipping quietly inside._

_The pub was warmer than the unwavering night cold he had trudged through moments before. A small fireplace stood in the corner of the pub, barely casting enough light to illuminate the room. Dark stained-glass windows on the left side of the room cast arched shadows on the cracked tile floor and beaten wooden tables. Clocked men were all around him. Some sat at the dirty tables, speaking to each other in hushed voices, not wanted to be overheard. Others sat in dark corners, away from others, hiding their faces in pints of ale. Dim candles on cracked plates lingered on tables, illuminating the haunted eyes of faces hidden in draped hoods. _

_No one looked up as Remus walked to the bar. He crossed the floor quickly, sitting down heavily on the cold, stool. Resting his elbows on the bar top, Remus' shoulders hunched tightly. He would find no ease here. The cement walls felt damp as they peered over his head, watching him tensely. He pulled his jacket a little closer to his body._

"_Wha'll you'ave?" The bartender asked from behind the counter as he hobbled over to Remus, grinning slightly through crooked yellow teeth as he cleaned a clouded mug with an old, stained cloth. _

_Remus cleared his throat, straightening his back slightly, "An ale."_

"_Aye," The man nodded, throwing the cloth over his shoulder as he placed the mug on the counter, tapped it with his wand, instantly filling it with ale._

_Remus nodded a slight thanks, as he reached for the glass, bringing the ale to his lips. _

_The man scratched his long, gray beard with his hand, raising a questioning brow at Remus, "You from 'round 'ere, Mr.—" _

"_Urran. My name's Urran, and no," Remus replied coldly as he took a sip of his drink._

"_Urran…" The main trailed off, rubbing his wrinkled forehead with the back of his hand, "Wha' brings you 'ere?" _

"_Business," Remus replied shortly, glaring at the man. The bartender grunted then walked back to the other side of the bar, leaving Remus alone. _

_Remus sipped quietly at his drink, waiting for the clock to strike one. Just five minutes from now and he'd know if the rumors were true. For the past few years they had looked, trying to uncover the mystery of so long ago. _

_A mystery that had taken Remus all over the world. Rumors that lead him to dark rivers deep in the forests of Morocco. Small tribes living along the mountains of Peru. bottomless caves in New Zealand. Small taverns off beacon paths. Venders in Egypt, Italy and Greece._

_It had been one tale after another. Stories of brief dealings and encounters. Each one seemed as farfetched as the next. Every once in a while, however, he'd hear a story; one that could almost by true. He'd try and follow the lead, but like the rest it would have been too late. The evidence was cold. When he seemed close, Remus would find that he was always two steps behind him. _

_It had been sixteen years. He'd been ready to give up when he got the tip that brought him to the pub in the dead of night. Could he have found the proof he'd been looking for after all this time? Had he really been under their noses all this time? _

_The clock stuck one, and almost immediately, the room became cold as the wood door creaked open. Remus turned his head towards his cup, hunching his shoulders again, silently watching the door out of the corner of his eye. _

_Cigarette in hand, the man at the door stopped, looking around for a moment before making his way toward the bar. Leather laced boots that reached almost up to his knees, tapped as he crossed the floor, sitting four stools down from Remus. Chains hung loosely from his worn, black leather jacket, lying against his faded, ripped jeans. His clothes clung tightly to his pale and skeletal frame, making him look lanky and stretched. Reaching a hand to scratch his long, black hair, Remus was able to spot a black inked tattoo stretching from up his sleeve to the base of his fingers. _

_The man looked sideways at Remus and from the quick glance Remus could see various scratches on the gaunt face. The man squinted his emerald green eyes inquisitively through their haunted bags at Remus, before turning away. Remus heart clenched as the hand around his ale tightened. He knew those eyes._

"_Usual?" The bartender asked tightly as he slowly approached the man._

_The man nodded and the bartender moved quickly around the bar, then placed a shot glass in front of the man. He quickly downed the glass then nudged his head at the bartender, making him fill the glass again. _

_The man then lit another cigarette as the pub door opened a second time that night. The man walked over to the bar, sitting next to the other man, a small smile graced his thin lips. Stretching his neck to the side, the man called to the bartender, "Scotch, Jack."_

_The man next to him snorted as he downed his second shot, nodding__his head as if silently asking for a refill. _

_Jack brought over the drinks, leaving the men to talk. Remus had to strain his ears to hear the conversation, trying his best to track the attention of the men._

"_You got my shit?" The second man asked before taking a sip of his drink. His voice was gravely and almost taunting._

"_What the fuck do you think?" The other man sneered, blowing the cigarette smoke in the other guys face._

"_I don't have time for your crap tonight. I've got to meet this guy at two," The second man snapped, making his brown hair fall into his pale eyes, "You have it or not?"_

_The first man reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bag with what looked liked like it had a white powder inside. _

"_How much?" The second man asked, reaching into his back pocket. _

"_Hundred pound," The first man replied._

"_Are you fucking mad?" The second man almost shouted but kept his voice down, "That's fucking robbery!"_

"_Take it or leave it," The other man shrugged, downing his third shot. _

_The second man grumbled something that Remus couldn't decipher then chastised, "This better be some fucking amazing shit, Potter."_

Remus bolted awake, his heart pounded erratically in chest. He felt like batter acid was burning through his veins as he tried to calm himself.

_It was only a silly dream._ Remus rationalized as he rubbed his eyes quickly, trying to clear out the images that were still souring through his mind. _Just a dream._

Taking another deep breath, Remus sat up completely, leaning forward on the couch, peering through his hands at the t.v., watching the credits from the end of a show rolling down the screen. _That's the last time I watch any show that deals with heroin use._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was a dream, Remus. Nothing more than that."

"It was more than that! Don't you understand? If we don't do something now, who knows that will happen in the future, Albus!"

"A dream is not enough evidence to prove that someone will grow up to be a drug dealer."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean it's impossible. When children don't have proper guidance they are more likely to become unstable as adults."

"Remus, I don't think that—"

"Even if he doesn't end up going down a destructive path, doesn't mean that there isn't a problem with the way things are. The boy is being mistreated, Albus, that much is obvious! You should have seen him. He's so small, and they dress him in these huge clothes—"

"Remus—"

"You should have seen it when Petunia hit him; he didn't even act out or _anything_! I can guarantee, if any other child had been struck like that they'd be hysterical—"

"Remus—"

"But he just sat there! He didn't cry, he didn't shout! He was completely silent. That's not normal for a three-year old! He never said a single word. I mean, the boy doesn't even talk. I don't know why he doesn't talk. It could be he's afraid to because of those _people,_ or maybe he physically can't, but either way its—"

"_Remus!_" Albus said firmly, standing up from his seat, resting his hands on the desktop.

Remus stopped suddenly, turning his attention back to Albus. He hadn't even realized that he had started pacing around the office sometime during the conversation.

"Remus, please, sit down." Said Albus calmly as he nodded towards one of the armchairs.

"Alright." Remus nodded quickly, walking back to the chairs, plopping down into one of the oversized chairs. He rested his elbow on the armrest, rubbing his temples in a frustrated manner.

"Something must be done, Albus." Said Remus desperately. "We can't leave Harry there anymore. It's not safe for him. At this point I'd rather have him living on the streets then with the Dursley's."

Albus sighed as he sat back down in his own chair, pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes.

He had listened to everything Remus had been telling him for the last hour. He placed his glasses back on his nose, looking thoughtfully at his former student.

"What do you propose I do with him, Remus? Harry has no other family besides the Dursleys. As far as I have seen, a dream does not provide me with enough sufficient evidence to remove him from their care."

"What about what I saw at the park?"

"It was wrong of Petunia to strike Harry," Albus sighed, "Harry's relatives might not handle discipline in a way that you or I see fit, but I don't believe the boy is being harmed in the environment he is in."

"What could be more harming to a child than growing up unloved and abused?" Remus challenged.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do at this time," Albus replied quietly, "Unless I have concrete evidence that Harry is being neglected or abused, I'm not removing him from his relatives care."

Remus sighed, leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, "I'm sure that something isn't right, Albus, I'm sure of it."

Before Albus could respond, a panicked face of an old woman appeared in the fireplace with a pop, catching both his and Remus' attention. Her gray hair was pulled back into a bun making her brown eyes look larger as they quickly scanned the room, landing on Albus within seconds.

"Albus, there's been an accident!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Oh cliff hanger! I'm going to try and post chapter three fast than I posted chapter two. Please review, and remember no flames.


	3. Box of Rain

AN: Hi everyone. Okay, so I finally updated! Yay! I know I haven't been the best with updates but now that its summer I should be much better about updating since I don't have to worry about school.

This chapter is a little on the short side, but I really like how it turned out and didn't want to add anything to it.

Anyway, I hope you all like it. Thanks to my Beta Rhea who is wonderful at correcting all my mistakes. Rhea you're awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Maybe you'll find direction around some corner _

_where it's been waiting to meet you. -Box of Rain, The Grateful Dead  
_

Chapter Three: Box of Rain

Across from him in the distance, he could still make out the outline of a few trees; most of them had already disappeared into the quiet blackness that blanketed the countryside. The dusty blue sky grew darker by the minute. Soon, it would be too dark to see anything at all. The stars had not yet started to smile down on the earth, and the cool air kept the crickets at bay. A light wind would pass through every once in a while and rustle his hair and the trees with it's gentle touch; no matter how much he focused, Remus could hear no sounds besides the wind on the trees. An eerie silence filled the air, and yet, it felt somewhat comforting.

The lake lay still like glass. The sky's image filled the surface of the water, looking like a giant painting on the floor. Remus walked to the edge of the lake slowly, his footprints barely leaving a mark in the lush, damp grass. The wind blew again, and this time, the water rippled a little, breaking apart the painted scenery.

Remus stared at the water as it settled again, and from the reflection, he could see that a few stars had emerged in the night sky. The top of the moon had started to rise over the mountains, and for a moment, Remus felt at ease and his shoulders unconsciously relaxed.

It was odd being there after so long. It almost felt like he had never left, yet at the same time Remus felt like a stranger. His stomach twisted as his eyes gazed at the beauty around him.

So many happy memories. So much time and history. One minute it was there, and quick as the wind, it was gone again. Everywhere he looked, ghosts of them emerged from his memories and painted pictures of the past.

He closed his eyes and tried to ease their smiling faces, but his attempts were futile. He could hear their voices buzzing around him, and when the wind blew, he could almost remember the way they smelled.

_Come on, Moony, we're going to be late._ A whisper to his right. _Hey, Rem, can I borrow those potions notes, mate?_ A murmur from the left.

_It was never supposed to be like this, _Remus thought solemnly as he opened his eyes. He could see it out of the corner of his eye. Teenagers, five of them. A head of black hair resting on the lap of the red-haired girl. He looked up at her from behind his glasses, and when hazel eyes met green, he smiled. She leaned down, kissing him lightly on the lips, her hair falling over him. From behind them the mousy blonde sniggered quietly, resting his hands on his belly as he watched his long-haired friend throw pieces of grass into the red-head's hair. His hair fell into his fathomless grey eyes as they sparkled mischievously, and he looked at the sandy-blonde to his right, looking for a reaction, but received none. The boy's eyes were focus straight ahead, staring across the lake.

Remus turned to return the look, but as their amber eyes met, they were gone. Disappeared right before his eyes. Remus knew that they were never there in the first place. His mind's eye was playing tricks with the trees, creating shadows of their golden age.

_But the shadows never leave, do they?_ Remus pondered, blinking his eyes, still staring at where the teens had been, and for the first time, Remus realized that he had been crying.

He lifted his right hand, quickly wiping the tears away with his fingers. He looked back across the lake into nothingness. That was all that was left—nothing. Nothing tangible, nothing he could touch or see. He looked up to the sky as the wind blew softly, lightly caressing his cheek. It was fully dark now. A sea of stars streamed across the sky, burning brightly like wild fire. A strand of clouds appeared in the near distance. It looked like it was going to rain.

"None of this should have happened," Remus whispered.

_But you had no control over any of it. You didn't know. You couldn't have known,_ His conscious reminded him desolately. _No one knew this would all happen._

_No, I couldn't have,_ Remus responded. _That doesn't make it hurt less._

_I doubt it ever will. You can't change the way things are. All that's left is the future._

And the future _was_ all that was left. All his friends were gone now. James and Lily were dead. So was Peter. Sirius had never been their friend, he had betrayed them all. All that remained was Harry. Just Harry.

_So where do we go from here? _Remus sighed, and at that moment, he wasn't really sure whom he was asking, or who could give him an answer. _What happens now?_

The wind blew hard this time, rippling the water more than before. The trees shook rhythmically in the breeze. A large formation of clouds moved towards the moon, diverging apart at the top into two thick lines. Smaller wispy lines pealed away from them, and the middle swirled in slightly, leaving a little hole at the top. And for a moment, a shape appeared out of the accumulating mess, and to Remus, it almost looked like a deer with the moonlight acting as a shining eye.

He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft creaking of the oak door quickly pulled Albus out of his thoughts. His blue eyes moved to meet the man standing silhouetted in the doorway. Albus nodded his head at the man, beckoning him to enter the dim lit room. A moment later the man walked slowly inside. His jacket was lightly damp from the rain.

"I apologize for the delay," said Remus quietly as he closed the door behind him. "I just needed to clear my head."

"That's understandable," Albus nodded in. "Please, have a seat, Remus."

Remus settled himself down in one of the oversized chairs, sighing lightly as he gazed up at Albus. "What did she find?"

"It was a concussion." Albus' eyes looked so tired to Remus as his old professor explained the situation. "Madame Pomfrey checked him over as soon as Arabella brought him here. The boy might have been walking around with it for a few days."

"What does she think caused it?" Remus asked quietly, not sure if he really wanted to know that answer.

"She has her theories, but of course, Harry isn't very willing to share," Albus replied dismally.

"Do you think it was because they hit him? Do you think his relatives caused it?"

"No." Albus shook his head, "She doesn't believe so. Madame Pomfrey believes it was an accident. What concerns her is that his relatives took no action on the matter."

Remus stared at him with tired eyes, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back into the chair. "How is he?"

"He is sleeping," Albus responded. "He should be fine within a few days. Arabella is with him now."

"Why can't he talk, Albus?" Remus asked sadly.

"We do not know for sure, Remus," Albus sighed, standing up from the chair, walking over to the window. Rain drops tapped against the window, creating a pattering noise throughout the quiet room. "Physically, Madame Pomfrey found no reason that would hinder Harry's vocal abilities."

"You think it is a psychological reason then?"

"Perhaps," Albus considered. "I think it will be some time before we know for sure."

Remus sighed as Albus walked backed to his seat. His voice was thick with sorrow as he stared at the floor. "It's not right, Albus, a four-year-old should not be like this. He's skin and bones—half-starved and _so_ tiny. It makes me sick to think about it. Those Muggles—are sick Albus. They're _sick_. How anyone could treat another human like that escapes my imagination. Did they know Harry was hurt? Did they even care? They just dump him on Mrs. Figg and go about their normal business, act like nothing's wrong. Then the boy collapses at her house. Something must be done, Albus. This can't continue."

"I know," Albus replied, making Remus look up at him in surprise. "Harry cannot go back to the Dursleys. Not after this. There have been too many mistakes made that I already regret. I'm not allowing this to happen again."

"So, what now?" Remus asked quietly. "Who will Harry live with if not the Dursleys?"

Albus sat up straight, peering curiously at Remus. His eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I'm going to make the next chapter longer. I promise. Please review :)


End file.
